Corruptor
by Tsubaki Star
Summary: Three months ago, Rin killed Miku, two weeks ago, Len found out the reason, 4 days ago, both twins had passed away.  I stared numbly at the headstone, "Why did things have to end like this…?"  -One Shot-


**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Vocaloid programs, wouldn't that technically mean I _own_ Vocaloid? I'd buy the programs just to be able to say that XD

* * *

… **Rin POV** …

I killed Miku. It was upsetting and I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to, but I couldn't bring myself to stop either. It felt like time finally started moving again while I broke her. Things felt right again… the metallic odor of the blood, the chilling sight of ripping flesh, the ghastly feel of crushing bones, and of course the driving sound of her fear indulged screams of pain. No, I didn't want to, but I had to kill her before she killed my _Angel_.

He was _my_ Angel. She had no right to steal him from me in the first place. If he hadn't been happy, I would've broken her long ago. It doesn't matter. I wont give her the chance to hurt _him_. I don't regret what I did, I would protect him no matter what. I promised myself that long ago.

I thought I did a good job of getting rid of her, but apparently not. No, the police didn't find me. It doesn't matter. That _man_ confronted me with a pathetic threat. I went with him. I turned myself in. They had no problem finding _her_ after I told them where to look. The pieces of her at least, chopped into pieces, hidden behind rocks, and in an unused part of the sewers. Her eyes were gone, her tongue ripped out, her hands and feet crewed to the bone, and guts missing from inside her empty abdomen. The remains of her. Amazing what the rodents can do in such a short amount of time. Preparing for the hunt wasn't hard at all. My parents were never home. They didn't care what I did as long as I didn't cause trouble. Too late for that. But he was different. He cared about me, he loved me, he was always there for me, like an angel. _ My_ Angel. I lied my way through, and he believed me like he always did. He believed everyone, loved everyone. It doesn't matter anymore.

I hate being confined like this, here. It was damp and lonely, but I bore with it. As long as that _man_ kept his secret, I'll take whatever punishment I get. But I hated the coldness, the loneliness, the emptiness. The cells were damp and I was the only one there. No one would visit, not even _him_, but it's fine. Nothing mattered anymore.

… **Luka POV** …

I sighed as I entered the visitor room at the police station. Why did I always end up with the nutcases anyways? Something about how I'm good at getting them to open up to me. I've only seen her file, but it didn't have a photo. She refused to say anything, after she made her initial confession and gave the location for the body. She lived with her parents and twin brother. The murder victim was her best friend and her brother's girlfriend. Why?

I looked up when the door opened revealing a police officer and a little blond girl. Was she the killer? Now I know why the photo wasn't included. She looked so innocent, unlike what the file had said. I felt pity bubbling up inside me. She hasn't had a single visitor in the two weeks she's been here, her father had laughed, _laughed_ and mocked her when the police told him and his wife what their little girl did. The officer cuffed her to the other side of the table facing me before exiting the room to let me do my job. Frankly, it would be more suiting to take her to an insane asylum, maybe put her into the foster system afterwards, with parents like that, it was no wonder she ended up this way.

"Hello Rin, my name is Luka." I paused and frowned, she was staring at her lap, her face expressionless. "I'm the crown attorney working your case. I know this is upsetting, but I need you to tell me again in detail what you did and why."

A few minutes of silence passed between us before she looked up at me. Her eyes were clouded, sad and lonely, though her face remained expressionless.

"Rin, do you want a lawyer?" I mentally face-palmed myself, she was never going to talk with a lawyer around.

She looked away and shook her head. Interesting. She refuses to say anything, but she didn't want a lawyer either. Even if the accused couldn't afford a lawyer, one is always provided by the court, however incompetent they may be. The rest of the hour was passed in silence, I didn't mind. It was too soon to start pushing her for answers. The officer came to take her back to her cell.

… **Len POV** …

I know I probably should go visit her, she was still my baby sister… even after what she did. The whispering behind my back was getting annoying, but I don't really blame anyone. All our friends were _her_ friends as well, they still hang out with me, probably out of pity, but no one would go see her. And with the way our parents are, I know I'm the only visitor she would get.

I fidgeted nervously as the officer took me to the visitor room. I needed to talk to her. I needed to know _why_. Call me an unfeeling bastard, but I've already come to accept what had happened. We had all been hoping Miku had just run away, kidnapped, anything but this. And then Rin goes missing as well as the news announced the police had found Miku's body torn apart in the sewers. The devastation was unbearable. I thought I was going to go insane from the pain, the fear, and the sadness.

I felt my nervousness amplify as I watched an officer lead Rin into the visitor room and mentally cringed when he cuffed her to the table. Even now, I couldn't help but think she's still my sister, there had to be a reason.

"Rin…" there was a million things I wanted to say to her, but I didn't know where to start.

She looked so different from before. Her blond hair was dull, her eyes empty, her cheeks hollow. It was like looking at something completely different, that, and she didn't look at me even as she entered the room.

"Why did you kill her?" I tried hard to keep my voice from cracking. I may have accepted it, but it still hurts. A lot.

"…"

"Rin, please…" I cringed at my own voice, it sounded so forced, broken, just like my heart had been.

"Stop…" she whispered while continuing to stare at the floor.

"What…?" Stop? What did she want to stop?

"Stop saying my name!" she was still whispering, but it was harsher. Her once beautiful voice was raspy and strained now.

"What… why? Rin, tell me what happened!" I took some deep breaths to calm down. I was beginning to lose my patience with her. It had taken a lot for me to come here after all.

"Just, stop." She looked up at me, no, more like glared.

"Not until you tell me why you killed Miku! Do you have any idea how I felt? Do you have any idea how much I loved her?" my voice raised as I spoke. I didn't care about trying to keep my composure anymore, I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Fine. You want to know why I did it? I hated her. I've always hated her, I couldn't stand her anymore, so I killed her. Happy?"

I jolted upright from the shock. All this because she hated _her_? The news made me sick to my stomach and I stood up to leave. I couldn't bring myself to care anymore.

I paused briefly at the door but didn't turn around. "You disgust me, I hope you rot in here."

… **Rin POV **…

"The trial's tomorrow." my attorney, Sonika said while looking through the file again.

I nodded in answer, not caring if she saw or not.

"Since you've already confessed to the crime, there isn't going t be much of a defence. You are being tried as an adult, but you are still a minor and you have been so very cooperative with the Crown." she said that disapprovingly, although I've always been under the impression that being helpful was good.

Luka hasn't visited me since I gave her my written confession detailing everything. Sonika had been my only visitor since, and rarely at that. I doubt she likes or cares what happens to me.

I simply nodded again at her and she continued to run me through what will happen in trial tomorrow. If I had anything to be thankful for, it's the media ban and the private hearing. It means _he_ wouldn't be there. It doesn't matter. _He_ hates me, and it doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't find out the truth, nothing else mattered. 'I'll protect you no matter what, my precious Angel.'

… **Luka POV** …

The day of the trial was a solemn one. As if God agreed, the skies were pouring. I doubted she cared, something didn't feel right about this case, but I still couldn't put my finger on it. It was doubtful her lawyer cared at all, legal aid isn't paid enough to care about their clients. I know I shouldn't, it wasn't my job, but I couldn't rid myself of the nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

Soon, everyone had entered the empty courtroom, there was a gathering of reporters and angry civilians outside. It happens at every private trial I've been to so far and probably every other one that's ever occurred.

"Nine weeks ago, the accused, Kagamine Rin murdered the victim, Hatsune Miku. The body of the victim was left in an abandoned part of the sewers. The victim's body was mutilated and cut into multiple pieces for easy disposal. The body of the victim was found when the accused turned herself in and disclosed the location. The murder had been committed in cold blood and was carefully planned. The alleged reason for the murder was her apparent hatred for the victim, whom, according to friends, was her close friend." I took a moment to pause and looked straight at the judge for dramatic effect before going back to my seat next to my clients. Rin didn't look at me at all during my opening statement, her eyes were glazed over, dead.

I squeezed Mrs. Hatsune's hand as Sonika stood and walked to the front of the room. "Your honor, my client has been more than co-operative with the law during the process. She pleads guilty on all charges of first-degree murder."

I went to talk to Sonika during the beak, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. The unease I felt about this case was driving me crazy.

"Sonika, did she tell you anything new?" I asked, hopeful despite my role.

"If you're still going on about your gut feeling, stop. Don't screw this up for everyone. The police have their criminal, we're just doing this out of obligation. Not to mention the Hatsune's are old acquaintances of yours."

Maybe I should've been more surprised that Sonika knew about my relationship with my client, but I pushed it out of my head. That wasn't what's bothering me, but I pushed away the dread. "Alright."

The remainder of the trial was as uneventful as the start. It seems as though neither parties have the energy for the stress and drama that took place today. I sat along quietly in the empty courtroom. The others have long left, but the sick feeling that bothered me had only gotten stronger. Rin had been sentenced to life with parole after 18 years. An excruciatingly long time for such a young girl.

Then I realized why this had all felt so wrong. If my clients hadn't been the Hatsunes, under any other circumstances, I would've never pushed for such a sentence. The justice system wasn't meant to deal retribution to the alleged criminals, it was meant as punishment, yes, but also as a way of helping. In law, the good must out weight the bad. This was going to do much more harm than good.

… **Len POV** …

I'm pathetic. I shouldn't have said what I did to her, it was too much. Guilt and regret churned inside of me. Mikuo had told me the secret after Rin's trial. He promised her he wouldn't but he also felt responsible. The guilt had eaten him to the core, I don't think I've ever seen him so broken before. Miku had cheated on me with Kaito and Rin found out. That was why she killed Miku. And Mikuo had known that the whole time, he was the only other person who knew the secret. I had to talk to her.

'I have to tell Rin I'm sorry.' I felt sick to my stomach.

The receptionist at the police station seemed nervous with my visit. I couldn't place it, but I felt dread rising inside of me. 'Did something happen to Rin? Or did she do something…?'

After a while, another officer came up and told me to go with him, I did. Walking down the long hallway flanked by the empty cells on either end, it felt like a déjà vu all over again. The guard stopped in front of an empty cell and was looking at me. I must've looked confused because he looked slightly nervous.

"She died a week ago. This was her cell, we only got the blood cleaned out yesterday."

I felt my eyes go wide from the shock. 'What…?' My mind was having trouble processing what the officer had said. "W-what do you mean she, she's dead?"

"After the trial, we brought her back here. She was supposed to be transferred to the prison the next day, but… the guards… they found her. She bit through the skin on her wrists and bled to death during the night. On the floor, she'd written 'I love you'."

I could feel the blood drain from my face and brain because the next thing I know, I was falling to the floor with a fading conscious.

I'd woken up three hours later on a bench at the back of the police station. The officer that had taken me to her cell came to ask me if I was alright, I'd numbly replied yes and left. I couldn't feel anything. It felt as though I was watching myself from afar.

I was beyond feeling by that point. 'Rin killed Miku to protect me and I only hurt her.' My mind was racing with these such thoughts as I slowly made my way home. She was gone now.

She was the only reason I had gone out with Miku in the first place. It was impossible for me to love her the way I did. I couldn't tell her, but I couldn't stand being apart from her either, so I chose her best friend. The three of us always hung out together and it was enough for me. It doesn't matter anymore.

I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. A few pedestrians stared at me, but I didn't care. I loved Rin, not Miku. But what she did, it scared me, and I had hurt her. It was all my fault. Maybe things could've been different if I'd been honest with her. I shouldn't have said those things to her. I loved her. No, I love her. I always will. Nothing mattered anymore.

… **Luka POV** …

'Why did things have to end like this?' I silently asked myself as I stared at the small headstone in front of me. It was plain, at the very corner of the cemetery. The only thing it read was "Kagamine Rin, 1989 – 2005, Beloved Friend."

"It didn't have to end like this Rin…" The empty bit of land beside the headstone was reserved for her brother, Len. He had cut his wrists and bled to death in the much the same way she had. The funeral was tomorrow, but I had to come see her today. 'Beloved Friend'. It had been their friends who came together to pay for the burial cost for both of them. Their parents had blatantly refused to pay the extra cost. They would've thrown out their children's ashes for all they were worth.

The irony in it all didn't escape me. A part of me accused me of being the cause, but the more rational part argued that no one could've foreseen this outcome. Those two kids had loved each other, they had both loved strong enough to kill for each other. And that was exactly what they did.

'She had protected him at the cost of her future, her life. And he answered by taking his own life, choosing to be with her…' some might argue that it was a selfish love, but that didn't matter anymore. The press were having a field day with the outcome of the case.

"Was it that hard to tell the truth? It was a mistake, but it was a human mistake." I whispered softly, the tears fell without a sound. I try my best to stay at a distance, but it had always been special cases like this that broke my heart.

It shouldn't have ended like this, the guilt was almost unbearable. If I had pushed her further, she might have told me the whole truth. Even if I worked for the Crown, she didn't deserve what happened. Even if she was a killer, she had done it out of misguided love, to protect her brother. In fairy tales and stories, she would have been a hero, but in real life, she was nothing more than a killer, just another nameless victim.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyways, this is based on my one shot original story My Angel, just thought I'd put it out there for anyone who's interested.

Well… this broke my heart to write… D:

I really need to try for something more light hearted… oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this story~ And for your benefit, below is a list of clarifications for those interested.

**Clarifications: **

- This is written based on the Canadian justice system. I skipped most of the court procedure since… they're long, boring, confusing, and mostly irrelevant to the plot. (I'm sure I got stuff wrong so don't quote me on anything. XD)

- Crown: crown attorney, those working to convict the accused.

- Legal aid lawyer: lawyers provided by court to represent defendants that can't afford to hire a lawyer themselves.

- Bench trial: trial that is held before a judge rather than a jury.

- Rin was tried as an adult despite being a minor (16). Sometimes, violent crimes committed by minors result in them being tried as adults, but usually only if they're relatively close to being an adult (18).

- Media bans are usually placed to protect the involved party/parties, in this case, because both the accused and victim are minors.

- I'm relatively sure private hearings are the ones that don't allow outsiders to sit through it, but I could be wrong. Yes, I realize that it doesn't apply to family, but let's just pretend it does -w-b

- The title's actually referring to Miku, since she's the start of everything.


End file.
